


can't do anything about it

by werewolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, and derek is mad, and scott just wants stiles to be okay, but he's resorting to anger, cuz it's easier than admitting, gahhhh, he's afraid of losing, i seriously dont know how to tag this, so does Derek, stiles gets hurt during a fight, yet another person he cares about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfie/pseuds/werewolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why can't you just follow simple orders like a normal human being and stay in the fucking car like I told you to?! You could've been killed!"</p><p>Derek was pissed, Scott thought. He would've been too if he wasn't currently patching up Stiles' hip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't do anything about it

"Why can't you just follow simple orders like a normal human being and stay in the fucking car like I told you to?! You could've been killed!"

Derek was pissed, Scott thought. He would've been too if he wasn't currently patching up Stiles' hip. 

Three weeks prior, the Mackenzie pack decided they'd make Beacon Hills their new home, taking up the territory around the Preserve and even going as far as to threaten the True Alpha with going after his pack if they didn't clear out in a week. Scott thought it would be best if they tried and talk things out first before they went into another bloodbath. 

Talking didn't go well. It got even worse when Stiles decided to throw himself in front of the Alpha as he was going for Derek's neck with his claws.

"If it wasn't for me you'd be dead right now. A little gratitude would be nice, y'know." Stiles winced as Scott poked at the angry, red marks on his skin with a cotton ball. 

"And what happens if your body rejects the change, huh, Stiles? Do you know what happens then? Oh I'm sure you know, but lemme tell you anyway, _you die._ That's what happens!" Derek's voice was rising with every sentence and Stiles felt himself sink back into the couch cushions a little. 

"Well thank you for sharing that with the class, Derek. Got anything else you want us to up on the 'You Don't Fucking Say' board?" 

"Oh for the love of- Could you  _please_ talk some sense into him because clearly you're the only one he listens to around here." Derek's angry/annoyed/distressed/worried gaze turned to Scott who was staring at the four long and wide lines across his boyfriend's hip.

"They should have started healing by now, right?"

Derek sighed.

Usually it takes up to 8-12 hours for the signs of transformation to start showing, but then again it depends on the person, too.  _  
_

"Look, I'm not going to apologize for jumping in front of you when I did," Stiles said, voice small. "I did it to protect you and I'd do it again in a heartbeat, but Derek, you can't change what happened. Maybe faith's finally on our side and I start looking longingly at the moon like you guys do every now and then," Scott pulled his ear lightly, "Maybe I start coughing up black goo and organize killing sprees like Jackson did," Derek gave him a pointed look. "It could be that I don't wake up tomorrow morning, but it's worth it if it means you're still here."

Derek hung his head low as Scott put his arm carefully around Stiles and pulled him closer, kissing his temple. Stiles took Scott's hand in his, curling his fingers around Scott's, smiling softly. "I love you too, y'know."

"Yeah. I know."

\----

"Mother of God and everything that is holy, _this is not normal!_ "

Stiles did wake up the next morning sandwiched between Scott and Derek, their arms around him, holding tightly. Afraid that if they let go, they might loose him. 

As much as he enjoyed waking up like that, Stiles did not enjoy watching his skin shut back together.  _It's just not normal._

Derek sighed as he buried his face in the pillow, going back to sleep and smiling slightly when Scott wormed his way into his arms, head under Derek's chin, murmuring quietly, "We get to keep him."

Stiles did not come back to bed after that. Instead, he made breakfast for himself and turned on Netflix, re-watching The Hunger Games. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is weareallfucked-up  
> come say hi :))


End file.
